


All the Difference

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, before Summer didn't come back, fathers daughters and sisters, whoops forgot i'd written it....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six year old Yang is sent home from her first day of school for punching a classmate.</p>
<p>Taiyang wishes he was a little more surprised, and a little less amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Difference

“They tried to put gum in my hair…”

“Yang.” Tai sighed, trying to hide the fact that he was smiling. “They didn't even have any gum. They were just teasing you.”

His daughter’s nose crinkled up in an uncharacteristically sullen scowl.

“Nothing funny about trying to ruin my hair.”

“Did you at least apologize for hitting them?”

“No!” Yang’s purple eyes blazed up defiantly. “I’d do it again too!”

Tai shook his head, wracking his brains for a way to instill some remorse in his firecracker of a child- times like these he wished Summer wouldn't have to be on a hunt and out of scroll reach…

A tiny yawn interrupted them from the kitchen door.

“Ya-yaaang?” Ruby blearily rubbed the nap dreams from her face, a corner of red hood bunched in one little fist. “Dad said, dad said you ‘ouldn’t be back till after lunch…”

Yang was off her chair and had her arms around her little sister before Taiyang could even blink.

“School was stupid.” Yang declared, making Ruby giggle as she lifted the red head a whole inch above the floor.

“There were bad guys at school, so I beat them up and came home early. Now we can go finish the Fire Rose Fort together before it rains and makes the leaves all mushy!”

“Yes!”

Ruby bounced with delight, going from sleepy to mach play mode in under a second.

“Home’s boring without Yang! Let’s go let’s go let’s gooo~”

The laughing pair raced from the kitchen and made a charge for the back door. “Don’t forget your coats-!” But Tai might as well not have bothered. Yang always made sure her baby sister wore her autumn jacket under her cloak, though she wouldn’t be wearing so much as a sweater herself until the snow started to fall.

Watching out the window as the girls spilled into the gold-and-red strewn yard, Tai noticed something that made him snort and shrug helplessly to himself.

Yang didn't seem to mind getting her golden hair dirty or even sticky with sap if _Ruby_ was the one helping to make the mess.


End file.
